pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Terria Region
Terria is a region in the fanworld, comprising of a large mainland, and several islands around it. Terria is located towards the equator, surrounded by ocean. Etymology and Design concept The name 'Terria' derives from the word 'Terra', meaning "earth or land", referencing Zentriax, the rock-type legendary who created the region. The mainland (and Denzoku Island) are based on the Japanese region, Chubu. Arkeridas Island isn't based on anything, simply designed by PhotonCommander10. Mount Zentriax is based on Mt Fuji, which itself is in the Chubu region. History Thousands of years ago, Dialga and Palkia came across a massive ocean and used it to create two sets of legendaries, the Zoku Duo and the Guardian Legend Trio. The Guardian Legends created the Terria region together, each playing their own part in the formation of the land. Along with this, the mighty Arkeridas created a large number of new Pokemon species, then ordered Zentriax, the rock legendary, to create stone paths, to allow Pokemon from other regions to enter Terria. The stone paths shifted, allowing Pokemon to reach Terria in minutes, rather than the months it would take to walk it. Zentriax also created links between Benya and other regions, as the trio had helped in the creation of the islands. Once humans began to colonise the region, the legendaries chose to go into hibernation, creating cubes that upon entering the respective temple, would summon the scattered essence of the legendary belonging to that temple. The trio each chose a human to be entrusted with their cube. Two boys and a girl, all three friends with Pokemon. They hid the cubes away, so that the Guardian Legends would remain safe until a time when they are needed. The trio used their power to tear apart their physical form, becoming mere energy, which fused with the stone walls. Present day TBA Cities, routes and other locations Cities and Towns Other locations *'Temples of the Legends' **Temple of Arkeridas - Located on Mt. Ark, the temple has carvings of dragon-type Pokemon from various regions. As well as being the location of Arkeridas' scattered essence, it also has an entrance to a cavern inside the mountain where a colony of Axew (and its' evolutions) lives. **Temple of Zentriax - In the side of Mt. Zentriax, it is covered (inside and out) in carvings of rock Pokemon. It has entrance into a series of tunnels where various rock Pokemon live. **Temple of Aqabis - Access is only available through a cave on a small island at the centre of Lake Aqabis. The caves leading to the temple are damp, with pools of water all through, as well as water-type Pokemon. *Sandaroo Desert - Named after it's most abundant species, Sandaroo Desert is the only natural desert in Terria. It is also the location of Sandstone Town. Sandaroo Desert is on the east side of Amazonite Town. *Terria Springs - A number of lava pools west of Amazonite Town. It has a number of machines that use magnetism to keep the lava levels even. It is visited a lot by citizens of Amazonite Town due to the temperature of the town. *'Lakes' **Lake Aqabis - Named after the water dragon, who's temple resides in the lake. It is the largest lake in the region, being larger than even the biggest city, Nightfall City. The lake also happens to be just north of Nightfall City. **Lake Korius - Named after an insane Emperor from 2000 years prior to the events of Pokemon Nightfall. The lake lies south of Diamond Town, and just north of the Sandaroo Desert. **Lake Pollywave - The only known location of the Pokemon, Pollywave. It is the only lake suitable for the species. However, as an Aquibian, they leave the lake and spread across the region. **Lake Iolite - West of Iolite Town, it is a refuge for poison-type Pokemon. Geography Terria League Platinum Alliance A mini-league in Nightfall City that acts as a sort-of practise test for the Elite Four. The entrances to the four Chambers are hidden, and trainers have to find them. Gym Leaders Kinzokurai Chasm League Trivia Category:Regions Category:PhotonCommander10